villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Razer (Green Lantern: The Animated Series)
Razer is a character from The Green Lanterns: The Animated Series who started as an antagonist turning Anti-Hero and later nearly became the main protagonist. Personality and traits A soldier on his home world, Razer was part of a band of militiamen seeking to out the corrupt warlords who periodically raided their villages. One day, Razer returned home from battle to discover his beloved Allana had been murdered while he'd been away. Overcome with grief and self-loathing, Razer could not resist the power of the Red Power Ring that found him and was inducted into the Red Lantern Corps. Razer presumably was once a peaceful man before his involvement with the Red Lanterns. Though he was very protective of his wife Ilana and his planet, it is presumed that he had high respect for others but he was willing to fight when someone threatened to harm them. After losing his beloved wife, he became a Red Lantern, allowing evil within to take over and becoming ruthless with rage. However, even in this state, he did seem to have some moral conscience, as he questioned Zilius Zox and Atrocitus about their methods of killing, and hesitated before attempting to kill Shiyr Rev. Razer rose quickly, some might say too quickly, through the ranks of the Red Lanterns and soon held a place of honor at Atrocitus' side alongside Zilius Zox. Atrocitus sent Razer and Zilius on a mission to kill Frontier Green Lanterns in preparation for an oncoming invasion of their forces into Guardian Space.At this point in time, Razer had been a Red Lantern for at the lowest a few months. Razer had became knowledgeable of both Zilius Zox and the Red Lantern leader Atrocitus. He interrupted Zilius Zox while he was torturing a Green Lantern named M'Ten. He questioned his actions and was told to take his opinions to Atrocitus by Zilius as he murdered the Green Lantern. Razer finds Zilius Zox very annoying yet loyal to the Red Lanterns, but only because he wanted to suck up to Atrocitus. Razer accompanied Zilius Zox to murder Shyir Rev. However, the two were unable to succeed in their objective as two Green Lanterns by the names of Hal Jordan and Kilowog came to their comrade's aid. Razer is very sharp and and speaks his mind at all cost, no matter if it might sound harsh. He is also hotheaded and extremly agressive when being angered. However, Razer learned to control his anger later in the show when Hal Jordan, Aya and Kilowog came to take him back to the Interceptor Crew. He also became a nicer person, and even opened up to the team. Appearance Razer is a tall, slender, human-like alien with a pale white skin tone and black tattooed markings on his face. He has blue eyes and wears a red helmet with two horns protruding from it. When in his Red Lantern outfit, he wears black leggings, red boots and gloves. In civilian form, he wears a dark gray tunic with long black sleeves and a belt bearing a Volkregian symbol on it. Trivia * Green Lantern: The Animated Series was stated to be made for Razer. * Atrocitus being more evil in this series was aimed to make Razer a likeable character in comparision. * Razer's character is very similar to Shadow the Hedgehog. * Razer's role in the series is similar to Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z. Both are very bitter and hateful, and started out as galactic planet destroyers, but had their own sympathetic motivation to it, and both were manipulated by their leader, who secretly destroyed their home planet. At first, they were teaming up with the heroes, and by time turned good in the proccess, as well as they started to fall in love with one of them. * Razer is also similar to Hro Talak. Noble warriors who take little pleasure for their actions, but have no other choice, until they redeem themself. They are also rather extremistic, despite their good intentions. However, they manage to redeem themselves after showing a side of remorse. Category:Honorable Villains Category:Fighter Category:Supervillains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Protective Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Insecure Villains Category:Male Villains Category:In love villains Category:Married Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Hatemongers Category:Living Villains Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Tragic Villain Category:Knifemen Category:One-Man Army Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Laser-Users Category:Evil Light Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Pawns Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Anti-Villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Right-Hand Category:Bombers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Vigilante Category:Inconclusive Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Empowered Villains Category:Strategic Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Aliens Category:Hero's Lover Category:Time-Travellers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Trap Master